The Antibody Shared Resource (ASR) is a dedicated high-throughput facility for antibody generation and related technologies. At the time of the last competitive renewal, this shared resource received an Outstanding rating. A major role for the ASR is to generate monoclonal (mAb) and polyclonal (pAb) antibodies and to make a broad range of antibody-related technologies cost effective and readily available to VICC investigators. For both mAb and pAb projects, the ASR offers end-to-end service that includes (1) antigen design, expression, and purification, (2) immunization and bleeding, and (3) protein-G (monoclonal) or antigen (polyclonal) affinity purification. Thus, investigators with no experience in the generation of antibodies can quickly and efficiently move a project forward. For monoclonal projects, ASR staff work closely with VICC investigators to ensure that the antibody screens are designed to capture antibodies tailored to their specific needs (e.g., immunoprecipitation, immunohistochemistry, receptor neutralization, etc). For polyclonal antibodies, aside from an initial consult, the ASR will handle the entire project, returning high quality affinity purified antibody. In addition, ASR staff provide a wide range of antibody support services including hybridoma subcloning, isotyping, ELISA screening, antibody scale up and large-scale production, antibody labeling (e.g., fluorophores, biotin, quantum dots, etc.), conjugation to affinity matrices (e.g., magnetic proteomic beads, sepharose), long-term hybridoma storage, and protein (antigen) design, expression, and purification. All shared resource services are offered at cost with rapid turnaround. Albert Reynolds, Ph.D., Professor of Cancer Biology with more than 20 years' experience with monoclonal antibody technology, directs this Resource as Scientific Director. Dr. Robert Carnahan, Research Assistant Professor of Cancer Biology, is the ASR Managing Director and oversees all aspects of daily operation. The staff is comprised of four technicians with specialized training in the full spectrum of services and methodologies provides by this resource.